Too Far to Reach
by Nobody S. Storm
Summary: Kurt tries to make Finn feel better after he finds out the baby is Pucks. Tina is upset because Artie likes Mercedes. PLEASE review, even if it's horrible. Gayness and lesbians. You've been warned.
1. Too Far to Reach

I don't think this is as good as my other Glee story, because I'm not as good at writing about Finn and Kurt as I am at Quinn and Rachel. But I hope you like it, and if you do say thank's to when-the-music-fades because she's the one who asked me to write another Glee story.

Warning: gay guys, sorta. Nothing happens, sorry to disappoint any of you who wanted to see some Finn/Kurt action. But I suppose I should put the warning here, for those sensetive people who can't stand gay _thoughts_.

**Too Far to Reach**

Kurt walked up to Rachel. He was furious.

"How could you? You know it would hurt Finn!" he screamed.

"He had to know!" she yelled right back at him.

"But were you really thinking of that when you told?" his voice became soft and cold, "or did you just do that because you thought it would break them up."

Rachel glared at him for a second, "I wanted to break them up, but you of all people should understand!"

"Not if it hurts Finn."

"And it wouldn't hurt him when he figures out for himself?"

"It would, but at least I wouldn't be the one inflicting the pain on him."

"Kurt, i feel really bad about it, but I can't change anything now," Rachel said, her tone softening.

Kurt turned away, he didn't want to look at her anymore. But she was right, as much as he hated to admit it. But maybe there was something he could do.

Kurt showed up at Finns house wearing a designer sweater that almost came all the way to his knees and skinny jeans and freshly plucked eyebrows.

"Oh hey Kurt, what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"Finn, you can't just laze around wearing sweatpants," he wrinkled his nose, "you have to get over Quinn, so we are going to go to Red Lobster and you are going to feel better, so go put on something decent."

"Wait, Kurt, are you asking me ou-" Finn started.

"You could call it that if you want, Kurt said, "but I thought you didn't think about me that way."

"I don't, but Kurt I don't really fee-"

"You won't ever feel like going out, if you don't do it, so go get dressed. And put this around your eyes, it'll make the redness from crying not so noticeable," Kurt interrupted Finn again, handing him some cream.

"I can't beleive I let you talk me into this," Finn whisper-yelled at Kurt.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know," Finn admitted, watching Kurt sip his soda through a straw. It seemed like a really girly way to drink soda but when Kurt did it, it was almost... cute. Wait, what? He didn't think Kurt was cute! He was a guy! He didn't like guys like that. It's probably because I'm so upset about Quinn, he told himself, he didn't like Kurt. Not like that... did he?

"Finn, as wonderful as my complexion is, it's impolite to stare," Kurt said, pulling Finn out of his thoughts

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry."

"Is something wrong?"

"No..." he couldn't admit that for a second he had a crush on Kurt, he probably wasn't even interested. Kurt was doing something nice and here he was ruining it with thoughts like this.

Kurt watched Finn fidget in his chair, probably thinking about Quinn, God, he wanted to rip her head off, her head and Rachel's.

The waitress walked over with their food, she looked young, about their age, her name tag said 'Stacy'.

"Hi, if there's anything else you need just ask okay," she turned to Finn, "I'm not really supposed to do this but, will you go out with me sometime by any chance?"

Finn stared at Kurt, for some reason he wanted Kurt to stand up and tell here, 'no he's mine,' but Kurt wouldn't do that, this wasn't, after all, a date. it was just Kurt being nice. And Kurt had told Finn to move on, even though he wanted to move on with Kurt. Wait, where did these feelings come from all of a sudden? Probably just leftover emotions from Quinn, not sure where to go.

"Okay," he said to Stacy.

Kurt watched Finn say yes to Stacy, he couldn't help but feel disappointed, but what did he expect, Finn was heterosexual, and Stacy was pretty, although she did have a few split ends, and her complexion wasn't nearly as clear as his. If he couldn't be loved by Finn, then he'd have to do the next best thing, make Finn happy and if Stacy made Finn happy so be it.

"I'm off at ten," she told Finn.

"So did you have fun?" Kurt asked Finn after he'd made plans with Stacy for their date.

'_Yes, but I __wouldv'e__ had more fun if y__ou__ had been the one to asked me out__,_' he wanted to say, but couldn't, instead he said, "yeah, I can't believe it, but I did."

"I'm glad."

Finn felt the sudden urge to kiss Kurt, but wouldn't.

Kurt felt the sudden urge to kiss Finn, but couldn't.

They both went to their separate homes and lied on their beds and thought about the other and wondered why the one you want is always close enough to want, but too far to reach.


	2. Tina's Tears

I was going to make this story a oneshot. But if you wanted me to continue, you can thank Belsan815 for asking me to continue my story. So I did and here it is; chapter 2

**Tina's Tears**

Mercedes called Kurt on her cell-phone, then she looked over at Kurt who was walking next to her, "why aren't you picking up?"

"I'm talking to Tina," he mouthed.

A few minutes later Mercedes cell phone rang, "Hello."

"Hey Mercedes, Tina just told me that she saw you lip sucking with Artie," Kurt told her.

"I just kissed him, and now Tina is mad at me, I can't understand why, it's not like she owns him. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Haven't you noticed that Tina has a tiny bit of a crush on him?"

"No, she has a crush on him? I didn't know, I probably really upset her, I have to apologize, I'll call you back, bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes felt guilty as she searched for Tina, why was she so clueless all the time? First she assumes Kurt likes her, then she breaks his car window, and now this.

She finally found Tina in the infamous girls bathroom, reapplying her eyeliner.

"Tina, I'm sorry we had a fight. But I like Artie a lot, please don't be mad."

"It's okay I guess, Artie probably likes you if he was kissing you like that. Sorry I got so mad, I'm not mad anymore, just sad, I really liked him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you don't choose who you fall in love with... I have to go to class now."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

As Tina walked to science class, she silently hummed 'Teardrops on My Guitar' by Taylor Swift to herself. Mercedes is my friend, she told herself, she deserves him and Artie picked her, I'll just have to deal with it.


	3. Apologies

**Apologies**

Quinn walked slowly up to Finn, "Kurt told me that you're going to go out with a waitress named Stacy."

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, I just wondered if you really got over me so fast. I'm still confused about everything... But I'm glad you've moved on," the words were hard to say, but she knew she had to say them or her heart would break with the pain of watching Finn be hurt, she really did love him and she wanted him to be happy, even if it meant she had to watch him be happy... without her.

"Uh-huh," Finn looked distracted.

"I'm sorry, I know you can't forgive me, but I want you to know, I'm sorry, for lying, for hurting you, for everything."

Finn looked at her, he wanted so much to remove that pained expression from her face, make her smile, tell her that everything's okay... but it's not. He wanted to forgive Quinn because he loved her, but she hurt him so bad. And now all his emotions were a mess. He loves Quinn, no he loves Kurt, but he doesn't like boys, he's going out with Stacy, what about Rachel? Everything was swirling around in his head. Everything was Quinns fault, but she never meant to hurt him, still he couldn't forgive her, not now, maybe later, when his emotions weren't so confusing.

"Can we be friends? Even though you can't forgive me? Because I still like you," she almost messed up and said love, "and you're fun to hang out with and stuff..."

If he couldn't forgive her, at least he could do this, "sure, I still like you too and you're fun to hang out with sometimes."

Quinn nodded, "I have to go study with Brittney and Santana, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah."

Quinn walked away, just as slowly as she had come, feeling as if the weight of the world had lifted off her shoulders.


	4. Questions

**Questions**

Brittney was doodling rainbows in her notebook, as usual, and Santana was just scowling. Brittney looked up when Quinn came and sat down.

"Santana, if you keep frowning like that your face is gonna freeze and miss Sylvester will be mad because cheerio's are supposed to bring cheer and we can't do that frowning," Brittney told her, she would be lonely if Quinn and Santana were off the team. Especially Santana.

"My face won't freeze, that's what just parents tell us so we don't make stupid faces, besides cheerio's are supposed to cheer for football teams, not spread cheer, that's for losers who care about people," why did Brittney care so much? It was annoying, but somehow endearing at the same time.

"Gosh Santana, you don't have to be so mean," Quinn told her.

"Excuse me, was I talking to you? Besides, you're one to talk, you manipulative bitch. I know you were the one who got Kurt to makeover Rachel so he would be distracted and you could babysit with my Puck, too bad you're so dumb that you didn't know he was with me even though he got you pregnant."

Quinn got up with a poker face and left slowly.

"She's right, you don't have to be so mean," Brittney said.

"Shut up," God, why did Brittney have to be so clueless in every way possible? 'She even thinks that I like her,' Santana thought, 'I hate her so much, so why do I dream about her sometimes late at night?' Maybe she just can't possibly even think for one second that she might be attracted to girls, so her feelings came out in her subconscious, but that was ridiculous, Brittney was annoying, Brittney was clueless, she was a total idiot, but she was just so completely adorable...

Santana suddenly noticed that Brittney was gone. She didn't care, Brittney didn't know anything so she couldn't be much of a help studying anyway.

Brittney was in the bathroom with Quinn, "It's okay Quinn, I'm sure Santana didn't mean it, she probably has a lot on her mind or something."

"Like what, how she can't wait to sext puck again?" Quinns tear stained face turned toward Brittney.

"No, maybe something bad happened, or something."

"Brittney, you're too nice for your own good."

'_No, I just like Santana too much for my own good__,_' Brittney wanted to say, but didn't.

"I'm sorry?"

Quinn laughed, "you don't have to apologize."

"I really have to study now though, do you want to study with me?"

"Okay but first I have to go to the bathroom, you go I'll be in the library in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye," Quinn said and left.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Brittney just sat in a cubicle thinking. Why did she like Santana so much? Why even though she was mean, would she always think that Santana had a reason for it? Why did her heart flutter whenever she saw Santana's dark eyes and evil smirk? Why did she want Santana so much even though they were both girls and all Santana ever did was insult her? Why, why why? Aren't there any answers? Maybe Santana was right, and she was just an idiot who couldn't do anything but ask questions...


	5. Tina's Not that Girl

**Tina's Not That Girl**

Mercedes saw Artie in the hallway on his way to lunch. She hurried to catch up with him.

"Hey Mercedes!"

"Hi Artie," she smiled at him he was so cheerful sometimes.

"Did you talk to Tina?"

"Yeah, she says she's not mad..."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is, do you wanna sit with me at lunch?"  
"Sure."

"Hey Tina," Mercedes said, "I invited Artie to sit with us, do you mind?"

Mercedes knew this was hurting Tina but she just couldn't help it, Artie was just so cute and he never had anyone to sit with even though he was funny and sweet and-

"I don't mind, why would I?" Tina said, interrupting Mercedes thoughts. Tina needed to get over Artie, he likes Mercedes and that was that, but why did her heart hurt so much? Tina wondered what would have happened, could've happened if she never lied about having a stutter, or better yet, really having a stutter. No these thoughts were best left alone, it wouldn't soften the pain when she got back to reality.

"I need to go buy lunch," Tina told Mercedes and Artie. Truthfully she just needed to be alone and since Artie and Mercedes both had meals from home, buying lunch was good enough. As Tina walked she quietly sang I'm Not That Girl from Wicked, changing the lyrics from 'golden hair' to jet black hair. At that moment she understood exactly how Elphaba had felt, except Elphie got a happy ending... sorta. In the musical anyway.


	6. Frustration

**Frustrations**

Rachel was frustrated, she wanted to help Quinn, and at first she had thought that Quinn was starting to open up to her, but she just put up a wall after she had moved into Rachels spare bedroom. Why did Quinn even decide to stay at Rachels if Finn didn't kick her out? But Rachel knew wondering about this was pointless, she already knew the answer, Finn was too much of a gentleman to kick her out so when Rachel offered to let Quinn stay at her house, Quinn had kicked herself out. But it was still so annoying, at first it was as if they were becoming friends, but then she just started acting polite. Rachel supposed this was progress because it was impolite to spill smoothies on people, but the way Quinn was acting was like she didn't want anything to do with Rachel, but had to live with her. Rachel supposed this was true, after what she had done, but she would much rather that Quinn would be mean and nasty, that way she wouldn't feel quite so guilty...

"Hi Quinn," Rachel said.

Quinn forced a smile on her face, "hello."

"Why do you look so sad, is something the matter? Or do you not want to talk about it?"

'I don't want to talk about it," Quinn told her, not sure what Rachel would do if she knew, but she didn't want to find out.

"Okay, I have to go to ballet lessons now, bye."

Why did Rachel do so much, didn't she know how small of a chance there is of becoming a famous singer or actress? But then again, with a voice like Rachels... and determination. Quinn understood why rachel was so set on being a famous singer, but what she did not get was why Rachel would want to be closer to Quinn, she should hate Quinn for all those slushies and everything else she did.

But Rachel didn't hate Quinn. She couldn't, not Quinn, Rachel didn't know why, but she could never hate Quinn. Not knowing things also frustrated Rachel, but she wouldn't let that frustration show or she would mess up pas de deux.

Quinn sat on her new bed, wondering why Rachel didn't hate her and why she couldn't hate Rachel even though she was the most frustrating person in the world.

Rachel danced in the ballet studio wondering why Quinn was so polite and why she couldn't possibly hate Quinn even though she was so frustratingly -frustratingly what? Rachel searched in her mind for the right word, but all that came to mind was 'enchanting', but Rachel dismissed it as describing the music and not Quinn...


	7. What Hurts the Most

**What Hurts the Most**

"What?" Will Shuester was confused.

"Look, Will. I really like you, but you just broke up with your wife and, and well, you can't just break up with someone and get with someone else. It's kind of jerky. Sorry, Will. And I still have to get over Ken because beleive it or not, I kinda loved him. A little bit."

Will couldn't really argue with that, so he just remained silent.

"Bye, Will," Emma said and she turned away.

She was halfway across the hall when she heard, "Bye, Emma," being called after her. She paused for a second part of her wanting to run back, but she couldn't, so she kept walking.

Will just stood there staring after her, he wanted to run after her, but Emma apparently didn't want that.

Suddenly the bell rang, meaning it was time for glee, Will went back to the music wing where everybody was waiting for him. Actually they weren't waiting. Finn was busy glaring at Puck. Rachel was practicing her scales. Quinn was glancing nervously from Puck to Finn to Rachel. Mercedes and Artie were staring at eachother for some strange reason. Kurt was staring at Finn. Truthfully, only Puck and Tina were waiting for him. Brittany and Santana were missing.

"Okay, today I want you to sing," Will thought for a moment, "What Hurts the Most."

* * *

Was that horrible? Sorry.


	8. Stacy's Mom

**Stacy's Mom**

After cleaning Mrs. White's pool, and doing several other things to her, Puck decided that he should call it a day and go home. After he left he saw Finn, bringing Mrs. White's daughter back from wherever they were. What was her name again? Stacy. Puck quickly looked Stacy up and down. Finn glared at him, but Puck wasn't sure why exactly. Stacy wasn't half as hot as her mom, that was for sure.

As Puck neared his house, he wondered why Finn would want to go out with a girl like Stacy, she didn't measure up to Quinn in any way. Besides, how could someone think about Stacy after seeing her mom? He wondered why someone wouldn't want a cougar, they were hot and they made you cookies.

Thinking about cookies made him hungry, he went inside and grabbed a sandwich, before sitting down to watch some soap opera with his mom.

"Oh, I love you SO much Orville, I would die without you," the lady on tv was saying. What kind of person names their kid Orville? And love? Does love even exist? Most of the kids he knew had divorced parents, or parents that yelled at each other every second of the day. A lot of 'happily' married women were cheating on their husbands, he knew that very well. His own dad cheated with a bunch of people before running of with a petite red head named Alison, whom he had impregnated. So love? No, just a fairytale that ignorant losers believe in. The sooner you realize this, the sooner you get to hang out with hotties like Stacy's mom.

* * *

I was trying to make a reason for why Puck is such a jerk sometimes. Did I fail? Sorry.


End file.
